This invention relates generally to the field of erectable devices, notably, knock-down type furniture and partitions, and more particularly to an improved locking fastener construction for rapidly and conveniently assembling the components of such devices to produce strong and rigid articles using only ordinary skills and without the use of tools.
It is known in the art to employ resilient locking clips for interconnecting small components in predetermined position relative to a mounting component having resilient elongated slidably engaged clips which obtain purchase upon a headed shank and are maintained in position by resilient forces having a line of action parallel to the axis of the shank. While not without substantial utility, such constructions afford less than total rigidity, and thus have relatively limited application. When assembling large articles such as a piece of furniture or office partition, absolute immobility between the parts is an essential.